DON'T PLAY WITH MAGIC HISTORY BOOKS!
by micky21
Summary: Stella and Bloom were going on a date when they find a mysterious book that sends them to the past but where? and why? will this change there futures or would it ruin it? read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

DON'T PLAY WITH MAGIC HISTORY BOOKS!

A Stella, Bloom, Sky and Brandon story!

Chapter 1: playing around with time!

Bloom and Stella were invited to spend the day with their boyfriends Brandon and Sky they were on their way to Red Fountain where they would met them, Bloom and Stella had got new outfits just for them, both got short dresses and high hills of course Stella choose the outfits as she was Miss Fashion Queen.

They were almost there when Bloom noticed something on the ground it looked like a golden book; "Hey Stella check this out" Bloom called to her friend who came to her side as Bloom picked up the book blowing the dust off it had some funny written on it and it looked quiet powerful.

"Stella do you know what kind of book this is?" Bloom asked looking at her friend

"Bloom first off I'm not Tecna so I have no clue and second we late for our dates" Stella pointed out which she totally forgot after she wondered what was with the golden book; they carried on when they reached the Red Fountain when both boys appeared and surprised them. They walked in the park or Garden when something strange began to shine in Bloom's arms.

They stopped and looked at her "Bloom what that in your arms?" Brandon asked

"Stella and I found it on the way here but there's some funny kind of writing on it" Bloom replied looking at the glowing book; Stella hooked her arm around Blooms saying "forget history books when we have cute boyfriends with us"

Just by those words the book burst open sending Brandon and Sky flying one way well Bloom and Stella flew the other; Bloom still holding tightly to the book and Stella holding her disappeared when Sky and Brandon looked up the only thing left was smoke and sparks in the air well their girlfriends vanished without a trace.

"Brandon what just happened? Where are the girls?" Sky asked concerned for his girlfriends safely after fighting the Trix, Darkar and his monsters and turning into Dark Bloom he was worried; Brandon gave the same look but replied "the last thing I remember was Stella saying History book and bang they were gone"

"It was the book Bloom held, we need to find someway to bring them back wherever they are" Sky said

"At least they together so that a good thing" Brandon trying to help but Sky glared at him "what good is it if they together and can't find a way back from wherever they are" Sky exclaimed.

{5 years in the past}

Stella woke up lying on some kind of soft grass of some sort, she quickly got up to find Bloom who was lying against a tree trunk with the book in one arm it almost looked like she was unconscious when she slowly woke up moaning rubbing her head; Stella bent down to help her up when Bloom's eyes' widened in shock "oh my gosh Stella you look like a kid!"

Stella noticed Bloom didn't look quiet like herself "me you look like you 11 years old" this got both girls up then looked for a lake of a pond to see themselves to their luck, there was a lake they stared down at themselves Stella almost had a heart attack well Bloom dropped the book and held with both her hands on her face screaming "I'M…I'M 11 YEARS OLD AGAIN AND YOU ARE A YEAR OLDER THEN ME WHICH MEANS YOU 12 YEARS WHAT HAPPENED TO US!"

Bloom and Stella looked down at the book then Stella picked it up handing it to Bloom in horror "I don't know what happened but I know this has something to do with it" Bloom remembered Stella saying forget History books, that was it this was a magical book to send people in what ever past; "Stell this book sends people back in time and turns you back in age to wherever you land.

Stella stared in shock her normal beauty lost its color to look pale as if she was going to be sink or pass out. When suddenly they heard someone yell which made them turn to see 3 Guards with swords and shields in their hands running towards them. "YOU TWO STOP! YOU TRACPASSING ON ROYAL GROUNDS!"

"Make us!" Stella yelled back knowing she was royal but for where they stood they looked like little kids so Bloom grabbed her arm turning her around and both ran for so kind of hide out; they ran and looked back several times "this is not happening" Bloom said still holding the book with one arm and Stella's hand with the other.

"they gaining on us, we need to hide Bloom" Stella said in a panicky voice, Bloom looked back and noticed they gained speed she looked in front of her seeing a maze of some sort so in a quick turn they ran in and tried to make it in the middle of it or somewhere to be safe which they found the middle and fell to their knees breathing heavily.

Bloom placed the book in front of her and let go of Stella's hand, Stella looked at Bloom to try get use to the new look which was kinda cute but scary at the same time Bloom felt the same but the only proved of Stella as a princess is she had a tiara and a short pink dress with snow pink colored boots and two piggy tales.

When they caught their breath they both leaned against the fountain side by side looking down at the golden book; "maybe we should make it smaller to put it somewhere safe" Stella said which Bloom thought would be best and just like that Stella used a tiny bit of her magic to make it small enough to fit in Bloom's short jean skirt; just as they smiled the 3 guards pointed their swords at their necks making them get up slowly with their hands in the air.

"you two are in trouble and the king and queen will make sure you pay for trace passing" the captain said Stella was going to make a remake when Bloom elbowed her on the side shacking her then they followed the Guards towards a large golden palace which looked very familiar for some reason. They entered the chambers when they reached the throne room Bloom's mouth Dropped it couldn't be it wasn't possible.

The guards pushed the two girls to bow but Bloom couldn't she stood frozen even Stella refused to bow and looked back at the guard "hey! If you don't stop pushing me around I promise to make your life hell!" this got Bloom out her frozen state to whisper "Stella you have half your powers and you 12 remember plus at this age I don't even know I had power or to use them" this made Stella frown and looked down at herself disliking her smaller self when she was older she could make people speechless by her flawless beauty but she was just shot and not taken seriously Bloom was the same but more aware of the lies they had to tell about this book that sent them in the past and turned them 5 years younger again.

"so young ladies what beings you to our kingdom and alone?" the Queen asked rising her eyebrow at Bloom seeing her as nothing more then un royalty well Stella had the cloths the posture and the tiara to prove she was a young princess with a poor girl by her side.

"We got lost and we haven't our way back to Solaria" Stella lied hooking her arm in blooms giving her a [don't worry look] which Bloom returned a small one back. "So you're the young Princess of the King and Queen of the sun and Moon" the King said lifting his head.

"then who is this girl you so close too?" the Queen asked looking displeased at the red head before her; "she is my best friend her name is Bloom" Stella replied which made both the King and Queen exchange worried looks about a princess being friends with a poor girl like this girl before them with their arms hooked together.

"You can stay here for a well till your father knows you are here as my husband will call your father to let him know you are here" the Queen said politely which made both girls jumpy for Stella's dad to know they are here.

"thank but if you don't mind I would rather speak with him myself besides you have a kingdom more important then two young girls to both with" Stella said they King and queen thought about it before they nodded then called out for two boys that came in the room then kneeled down and looked up at the royal couple.

"yes what may we help you with" one of them said with short brown hair both Stella and Bloom studied them as these two look too familiar; "you shall show these two young ladies to one of us Guessed rooms and make them feel as covetable as possible and you made help them in any ways they need" the King said still staring at Bloom with no trust at this girl unlike the blond haired princess of Solaria.

The boys nod then stood up and looked at the two girls who looked less snobbish like other young girls or princess that come in here; the blond haired girl had to piggy tales, a pink short dress with pink boots and a tiny tiara on her head, the red head wore a short blue jean skirt, a white T-shirt with green sleeves, ankle warmers and sneakers with her hair tied in a pony tale. In other words the Boys felt like they saw their dream girl.

when Bloom and Stella got a better look at them their eyes widen in shock; the one had short blond hair a long sleeve black top and blue pants with a good looking shoes, the other with short brown hair wore a puffy white shirt with a pare of black pants and the same kind of shoes. It was their Boyfriends but looked why different they slowly laid the girls out the hall and up the stairs.

Bloom and Stella were speechless not only did Stella have to make her father believe she got lost with her new Friend plus at this point the boys had switched identity's just for Sky's protection so both had to pretend they think Sky is Brandon and Brandon is Sky it would be hard but they had to do it.

"Well here we are hope you don't mind sleeping in a Queen Size bed?" Brandon asked when both boys opened the doors the girls took four steps inside to see a larger room then Stella's in Alfea and golden with silver lining and a silver and Golden silk bed. Bloom ran to the large window and opened the curtains for the sunlight to shine on her and her firry hair. Sky/Brandon watched her like she was an angel her hair shined in the sun light and her skin was like nothing he had ever seen.

She turned like in slow motion and her blue eyes shone like the ocean; "Stella check out the view it's like being in a fairy tale" the red head said which made the blond girl run up next to her well the boys went inside a little more. They liked the girls even if they only saw them for a few minutes ok the blond may be royal but she acted like none of the Princesses that come here and the red head had a new meaning of fun and amazement.

They both smiled then Brandon/ Sky whispered "these two might be lots of fun to be around"

"Yeah what say we hang around them to find out more about them?" Sky/Brandon suggested

"That sounds like a plan" Brandon/Sky said when they looked back they saw the two girls walking up them then stopped in front of them.

"So is it alright for you princess?" Brandon asked

"Actually Stella's the only princess I'm just a new fairy" the red head said disappointed

"Wow you could have fool us" Sky said smirking making her blush a light pink on her cheeks

"Yes it's perfect" Stella said

"um…if it's not to much to ask but would one of you show me the library later?" the red asked which Brandon thought be the perfect way to talk with her alone, she seemed anything but snobbish she was different how? He had no idea but he knew he liked her. Sure he was 12 and so was Sky and they been friends since they were one years old and grew up together and seen girls wink and ask them to dance but these two were different yet acted like sisters.

"Maybe I'll show you around too" Brandon said which Sky did the same for Stella the girls smiled then nodded.

"Ok I think we should let you girls rest" Sky/Brandon said and with that both boys went out and locked the doors behind them.

{Stella & Bloom}

The girls were so happy to see Brandon and sky again but it was hard to think of them like in first year, Bloom could get use to the idea but Stella was dying to say Brandon and run into his arms and kiss him, Bloom just liked how this was playing out at least no one asked where she came from.

Bloom went to lye on the bed pulling out that little book then tried to use her what ever power she had in her to resize it again which worked as she only was able to use a little of magic like Stella. She opened the pages to read more but most of the spells or whatever was in it was the same strange words on the cover but others were easy for her to read.

Stella looked through the closet to see what kind of cloths there were and to herself disappointment it only had ball gowns or royal dresses so it meant Stella had to make Bloom and she outfits from scratch which was something she was good at. She looked over her shoulder to Bloom who lay on the bed going through the book "hope you know how to walk in long dresses all the time cause that's all they have here?" Stella joked

"Please say you can make something that I can actually wear around like our normal outfits?" Bloom begged which Stella closed the closet and went over to lay next to Bloom smiling "you're talking to Miss Fashion Queen here of cause I'll make some besides I only wear gowns is at royal balls" Stella replied

"ok you get working on the cloths well I work on a way to fix up this whole travel to the past thing plus whatever happens here must not change our futures if it does Sky and I would not met the way we did and you and Brandon would not love each other like you do already plus we have to pretend we don't know who's who with Sky and Brandon" Bloom explained

"You got it, now let's get to work" Stella declared

Just like that they did what they had to do Stella making outfits with her small magic and fashion taste well Bloom finds a spell to reverse this plus practice her magic in case she need it.

{Brandon & Sky}

Once the two left the two girls room they walked through the palace halls thinking of the blond and the red haired girls. Ok it wasn't like they haven't met any girls, before cause they had princess from near and far.

And even if the blond was from a rich family also the second powerful kingdom right after Sparks which was not long age destroyed the story of how it was destroyed was clear or told but that was besides the point, the point was the young Princess of Solaria, she was beautiful but she acted like an Normal girl which was unexpected of a Princess.

Then you had the Red head that seemed far from Royalty as she admired the Palace grounds though the window like she had never seen such beauty in Nature before, she acted like a Normal girl with no care how to act like royalty and Brandon liked it and wondered where had she been all his life even if he was only 12 years that had been long enough.

"Dude what you think of these girls?" Brandon asked his best friend

"Well they not like the princesses that usually come here so I think we gonna have anything but boring routine here" Sky replied

"For once you right, but why did the red head ask if we had a library?" Brandon asked confused by this; "she probably loves books but like the Queen said we are to make them feel as comfortable as possible" Sky exclaimed with a smile on his face with the Blond girl in his mind.

For a long while walking in silence in the Palace grounds before they came to a stop cause the King stood in front of them looking down on them saying "Boys don't forget there is a Royal ball tomorrow night and I would like you to inform those girls to come plus there shall be a lot of young Princesses for you to dance with"

As soon as he left the boys went back inside to inform the girls and to spend time with them like they promised them, as they walked annoyed with the fact that they had to dance with other girls besides the ones they liked right now.

"I'm only dancing with the Princess of Solaria cause I like her" Sky exclaimed

"me too, I just wanted to dance with that red head cause I think I like her being different from these same girls" Brandon exclaimed with a sigh

When they reached the door of the girls room, Sky knocked twice before they heard one of the girls said "Come in!" so they did only to find the blond making cloths with her magic and other stuff well the red head lay on the bed on her stomach with her legs swinging back and forth as she was looking through a large Book with frustration.

"um…why are you making cloths there is cloths in the closet" Sky said seeing the blond look up but the red head kept flipping through the pages of the book; "yea but they all ball gowns what's the point wearing it all the time when you can wear something stylish" the blond replied with a smirk on her face.

"Oh we forgot to ask what are your names." Brandon asked still eyeing the beauty lying on the bed; "My name is Stella and this is Bloom my closest friend" she pointed to the red head on the bed that finally looked up at them.

"I'm guessing you didn't just come to tell us that you giving us the grand tour here right" Bloom said rising an eyebrow at them making them nervous for some reason, she was good at figuring something out another thing that made Brandon like her.

"Yeah we came to inform you that you girls are invited to the Royal Ball tomorrow the Kings request" Sky said which made both girls look up surprised "Royal Ball?" Bloom said with her eyes widen sitting on her knees looking worried.

"But why?" Stella asked'

"Don't know but it would help show the King and Queen how two Normal girls can act like Princesses" Sky replied

"Hello…I am a princess and yes we shall come to it hope you can recognize us" Stella said smirking.

"ok, well Bloom you want the grand tour with me, Brandon can show Stella around" Brandon said smiling as the red head got off the bed then walked up to him unsure of something.

So as Bloom and Brandon/Sky walked one way Sky/Brandon took Stella another the girls gave a glance back at each other before they moved though the palace.

[To be continued…]


	2. Chapter 2

Don't play with magic history books!

A Stella, Bloom, Sky and Brandon story!

Chapter 2: feelings strange at the royal ball and sneaking around!

{Brandon & Bloom}

Bloom had been walking through the halls of the Erakleon Kingdom with Sky which was in the past Brandon so it was hard to not call him by his real name like normally; the palace walls were Silver and a light Gold well most things were like the counters and well everything plus the place had a old kind of look like in her fairy tale books that her parents read when she was much young.

They reached the balcony that showed the palace rose Garden another thing that reminded her of her childhood just the thought of being 11 again my her shiver, Brandon noticed this as he looked over to see why she was so quiet ok it wasn't too cold outside but she shivered like it was.

"You cold Bloom?" Brandon asked

"Uh?" was all her reply which meant she was too lost in thought to notice he looking at her a lot; "I said are you cold?"

"No…I'm fine really" Bloom replied leaning on the edge of the balcony looking at him sweetly with that smile he found cute.

"So what where you thinking about?" he asked doing the same as her.

"I was just thinking how lucky you are to live in such beauty" Bloom replied looking back at the rose Garden, she knew that was lame to say but she was a princess and only found out two years ago and never grew up in a palace or knew how to act like one; the first time she really met Sky's parents they thought she was a rude girl and could use her to save Diaspro so in the end Sky would change his mind about being with Bloom.

Bloom lay on her arms just the thought to have Sky leave her would break her heart and maybe quit being a fairy altogether. "Sometimes I hate being around here around this palace the only thing that makes me happy is Sky we been friends since we were very young so that's why I stay here" Brandon said then noticed Bloom laying on her arms with a sad face

"You sure you ok? Was it something I said?" He asked

Bloom got up and turn to him pressing her hands on his chest looking in his eyes saying "Brandon I'm fine you could not say anything to make me feel so bad" Brandon loved her hands on his chest it gave him a warm feeling in his heart the sun was setting and the light reflected off her skin making her looking like nothing he had ever seen before, her hair was burning as the light shone on it and her whole body was few meters from his.

"so when are you going to show me the library?" she asked knocking his thoughts of her out his head, she pulled her hands away then he took her one pulling her inside; they walked through the palace to the to the largest library she had ever seen.

"Well this is it, it's not much…" Brandon was cut off as she left his hand turning to him saying "are you kidding me, this place is huge you could get lost in here wow"

This was not what he was expecting from her, he was thinking she would get bored with it but instead she spun around looking up at the place filled with thousands of books, the stopped looking at him then walked up to him smiling like never before "thanks Brandon for the tour I loved it"

"then you have too see the Royal Ball tonight it's something different here every year" Brandon said who waited for her to jump with the thought of it; "Brandon you might think this sounds lame but I'm a little scared" Bloom said looking down at her feet.

"Scared of what?" Brandon asked not understanding this; "I might make a fool of myself plus I'm far from a princess" Bloom explained this shocked Brandon to see her so worried and sad at the same time, just as he wanted to tell her it was alright she walked out the room and head to her room which he quickly ran after her when he spotted Sky and Stella in the hall looking confused as Bloom stood in front of Stella and Sky.

"Bloom why are you upset?" Stella asked

"I'll tell you later let's just go get changed please" Bloom begged so they did Bloom turned her head to Brandon saying "see you later" Brandon and Sky stood there watching the girls head to their room in silence the last thing they heard was their door close; Brandon and Sky also went to their room.

[Brandon & Sky]

The two Boys got into their suits in silence, Brandon wore a blue and white suit with and a white tie, Sky wore this royal black and blue get up that made him look do prince like in any girl's opinion, they straitened themselves out then sat on their bed on either sides of the room seeing as there was still a lot of time before everyone arrived.

"So what made Bloom so upset?" Sky asked putting his boots on looking at his best friend

"you got me one minute we talk about everything and the ball the next Bloom is like worried she'd make a fool of herself" Brandon exclaimed putting his boots on too.

"So how was it with Stella and you?" Brandon asked changing the subject

"it was perfect we almost kissed but something got to her and she pulled away but we like totally going to have a nice night together in the other girls get to me first" Sky said dreading the thought of several girls around him wanted to dance maybe a kiss too.

"Yeah when Bloom and I were on the balcony there was this moment when she put her hands on my chest and told me that I could not tell her anything to hurt her, plus she looked so perfect like an angel when the sunset fell on us" Brandon said thinking how he felt about being touched by her hands no girl got that closet to him then again he never let any girl touch him.

"I wonder what will happen tonight if it was so easy to get them to almost kiss or fell in our arms in one day" Sky said getting up in excitement Brandon did the same then both head out the room to the Ball room to wait for the everyone to arrive which one by one they came the King and Queen sat at their table watching the boys greet each girl with a kiss on the hand.

{Bloom & Stella}

"You did what?" Bloom yelled in shock hearing Stella almost kissed Sky, but remembered what Bloom said earlier about changing their futures; both girls got into a ball gown, Stella wore light pink dress that touched the ground flowing as she walked around with high hills and a rose in the side of her hair well her hair hung down.

Bloom wore a sleeveless blue dress that touched the ground with silver high hills and her hair hung loss with a head band with a silver heart on the side of it; they also put make up on and when they looked in the mirror they looked about 13 and 14 years old. Then sat on their beds to talk a bit before heading out the room to the Royal Ball that is to make them feeling a little closer to Sky and Brandon but still not call them by their first name.

"So how was it with Sky or should I say Brandon?" Stella said brushing her hair.

"it was great I even found the Library I just need to get inside to search for the answer to this book I cannot read but we had this moment that I felt like we were like before this thing happened" Bloom replied smiling at Stella.

"it's weird to love our guys when they so young then again so are we but they don't know us like they normally do" Stella said getting up then helped Bloom up and head out the room walking arm and arm to the Ball room nervous.

"You think people will stare at us?" Bloom asked

"how can they not, we totally hot and besides you hanging around with an expert in fashion" Stella said giving Bloom a smirk making Bloom smile and feel less stressed.

They reached the doors and saw tons of guys cute one's in Stella's point of view and tons of girls in way better dresses or acted then Bloom's who felt weak and wanted to run away if Stella hadn't held her arm "stay with me and you all good and if anyone asks where you from say you live in Solaria ok" Stella said

"But why can't I say I come from earth?" Bloom questioned

"one cause beauty like ours are from royal families or good looking people; two you will be questioned for that more then one so just say you live in Solaria that way I can help you" Stella pointed out.

When they entered the doors many boys and girls turned surprised to see two new girls walk in that were unknown to them, Bloom felt awkward or out of place walking among these royal Princesses and Princes it made her feel dizzy for some reason; "Stella I think I should go I feel like I don't belong here" Bloom said

"For the last time, stay with me and you all good plus you are a princess" Stella stopped turning to her friend; "yeah I only found it out two years ago and yet I still can't act like one" Bloom said sarcastically

"That's because you lived on earth but if you need lessons just ask it's not that hard" Stella said Bloom folded her arms not to happy with her remark on earth thing "I think I rather live normally then a princess with no life" Bloom said

Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder and both girls turned to see two other snobbish Princesses with smirks on their faces "so you new huh? One little tip hands of Sky his mine and by the way names Diaspro and this is Anna" the girl in blond said

Bloom had her hands on her sides in fists which Stella noticed and stood in front of her showing her own pride with arms crossed "Make us and last I checked a princess is suppose to be seen not heard!" Stella snapped Bloom stepped back feeling her anger and fear of the two argue this started to gather attention from many Princesses and Princes.

[Sky & Brandon]

Sky and Brandon hand kissed every girls hand in the room but Bloom and Stella when people started to looking near the windows something or someone began to yell; they made their way through the crowd only to find Diaspro her friend Anna and was that Stella arguing well someone was walking out the scene it was a girl with long red hair touching the middle of her back a silky dress and silver high hills it was Bloom.

"What does the Princess of Solaria doing with a poor girl like that red head" Anna mocked which Diaspro smirked

"first of she is much better person then you cause she's not snobby like your mini copy of a friend and secondly from where I'm standing you're the poor girl as Sky likes me and he is not a piece of glass or something, ok now if you don't mine I have a friend to join" and with that Stella stormed off where Bloom went Sky and Brandon never thought a girl would ever stick up for one of them and calling another a poor girl maybe they had to watch themselves around these two.

They followed Stella out to the balcony in the Ball room to find Bloom leaning against the edge she looked beautiful so flawless so unlike what Brandon could keep his eyes off. They stood by the sides of the balcony to hear the girls talk as Stella stood next to Bloom with her hand on her shoulder saying "what's with the long face B. you never run away from a fight?"

"it's just I feel like I don't belong here and Brandon probably thinks the same as that Diaspro snob of a princess cause I'm not one" Bloom said which made both boys face one another confused but stayed quiet Brandon thought she was an angel and nothing else she was what he was waiting for so why did she think so.

"and this is from the girl who can face a troll without powers, you know what for get miss snob and lets show everyone us girls can do" Stella said pulling Bloom in a hug which she return "aw…oops" Sky said which made both girls turn in shock standing side by side.

"How…how long have you been standing there?" Bloom asked eyeing Brandon who looked so cute Stella thought the same of Sky but they were too shocked to think more about looks now.

"Long enough to know that you missing the party" Sky quickly said [quick save] Brandon thought but when he noticed how Bloom looked she looked like 14 or something not 11 they knew how to tidy up good.

"Would you ladies like to dance?" Brandon asked extending his hand for Bloom who took it smiling Stella did the same with Sky they walked in the center of the dance floor and began to dance Brandon was trying his best to show how go of a dancer he was and to maybe show her that where you from doesn't matter.

"Brandon did you hear what we were saying?" Bloom asked holding on to his shoulder and hand looking down as she felt his gaze on her "yes but I don't think of you as a poor girl I think maybe you're something more" Brandon said which she looked up at him with happiness in her heart, she leaned her head on his chest closing her eyes and Brandon looked over to Sky who noticed this and smiled.

"you should are a good friend to Bloom" Sky stated to Stella who blushed then looked over to Bloom leaning on Brandon's chest in love like before; "you have no idea" replied Stella looking back to Sky

"You know I'm glad someone took on Diaspro she really deserved what you told her and how you kinda stuck up for me was really sweet" Sky said making Stella blush again.

As the evening went on Bloom and Brandon danced in something at the both felt, Stella and Sky felt the same maybe more when the night was over people left and Brandon and Sky had to thank the people for coming like before, Stella went to get something to drink well Bloom went back outside her hair blowing in the wind and her breathing the air that seemed unreal, she also needed to get out to think again as she was forgetting that this wasn't like being her 18 year self no she was 11 and she had to find a way to get Stella and herself back before something they do can change their futures.

Bloom would still be living with her earth parents but she had no powers it was amazing she had a small amount in her even if she couldn't fend herself with powers she could fight things off with the skills Griselda taught them Stella still learning that was a young girl living in the palace of Solaria but here she was like Bloom a normal girl.

It was great she stuck up for Bloom but if she hadn't Diaspro might have had more then a broken nose and Bloom could have been sent to the dungeons Brandon who said he liked her for who she was had no idea who she really was or where she came from.

Bloom took one last breath of air and the moon light before heading inside to Stella "come lets get some shut eye and take these dresses off" Stella laughed at the last part but both left before the boys could reach them, Brandon felt his heart filled with more then kindness or happiness for the girl no he felt his heart was filled with love Sky felt the same the guest where gone and so where the two girls.

Brandon and Sky went to their room and changed out their outfits into long PJ pants without a top, and head to bed, Sky went to sleep after 10 minutes but Brandon couldn't sleep for some reason then looked at his clock reading 11:15 P.M. the King and Queen would be asleep maybe the two girls too. Brandon got out of bed put on a T-shirt then went to get a glass of water maybe a fresh air too.

{Bloom & Sky}

Bloom and Stella had changed out of those dresses and high hills Stella rubbed her feet in pain maybe then they went to wash the make up off, Stella head to bed and put candles around her head like in Alfea it was her feeling of home or good sleep Bloom could never understand but it was nice to have a glow in the room.

Stella was wearing her green sleeping gown and a head band for some reason, Bloom wore her short sleeping shorts leg warmers and a short strap top that showed her stomach and her hair tied in two plats and flat slippers. Stella who was sleeping peacefully hadn't noticed Bloom get out of bed used her magic to make a candle and turn the Golden book tiny again then put it in her pocket of her shorts.

She slowly opened the door then sneaked out closing it and went to the library Brandon showed her earlier; every once and a while would a guard walk past and Bloom had to blow the candle out then relight it with her fire Magic which she was grateful for.

So she walked along the halls noticing it looked different then before it looked dark almost creepy as the moon light reflected off the walls and stuff making the shadow look like thing. If Bloom wasn't a fairy or was smaller then she would run to her mommy and daddy. After she found the place she slowly opened the door then closed it and if it was magic or something else a light somewhere in the room light the place up, Bloom put the book down on a table after she made it big again.

She slowly went to a row that told of strange languages or books; "looks like lucks on my side tonight" Bloom said to herself pulling out two books on time traveling and old magical things. She sat back down then looked at the Golden book for a minute before going through the two books one at least gave her a sense of comfort.

Even if Bloom was 11 now she at least understood some of the things these books said after Being a fairy for three years it's not surprising to learning new things was a good thing well not for Stella ever Princess lessons with Layla and Stella was hard but it helped her to slowly become a princess that might or hopefully be Sky's future queen that is if she could find out what happened to Stella and her to travel back in time and become younger again.

Bloom too lost at thought hadn't realized someone was coming towards her until they put one hand on her shoulder saying "love books huh?"

"AHH!" Bloom yelled as she fell backwards in the chair on the ground looking around and rubbing her head "sorry I didn't mean to scare you" she looked to see where the voice came from and to her surprise it was Brandon/Sky holding out his hand for her to help her up.

"yeah well you did and why are you up?" she got up with Brandon's help and put her hands on her hips looking at him; "I would ask you the same thing" he said doing the same as she did they had both bent forward frowning at each other or studding each other.

"I asked first" Bloom said acting childish and she knew it, "fine I want to get water when I noticed someone walking about so I followed and guess who I find a girl in very cute PJ's studying" he answered looking at her very short top and shorts that showed a lot of her legs and stomach to his delight.

Bloom blushed at his comment but went back to the point "I couldn't sleep and I loved the library here so I came to find something to read" Bloom said which was not completely a lied but only for Brandon to think she only wanted to read something.

"So strange things are something you like reading before bed?" Brandon questioned rising an eye brow at her making her play with her finger looking side ways "hiding something?" he carried on stepping closer to her which Bloom stepped back after she saw this. "Stella told us you were from Solaria but I think you come from else where am I right?" he was now close to her as she found herself backed in the table looking at him strangely.

What was he trying to get her to say? Why was he coming so close to her like a hunter ready to pounce on it's pray; for the first time she noticed Brandon/ Sky's eyes so deep so caring was that the reason she fell head over for him? "I like to read strange books and no I'm not hiding anything but maybe you right about me coming from somewhere else" Bloom replied.

He stopped in front of her and took her one hand placing it in his own as their fingers in twined Bloom looked at this and felt her heart beating fast as she remembered her Sky touch her carelessly and it felt so right so perfect that when she looked up she found his face inches away from hers. It was not like she wanted to kiss him or anything but she couldn't help it the feeling took over her and so their lips met.

Sky couldn't think of why he felt so strongly for her or why she was so hard in hiding things but what he did know was she tasted so sweet that he wanted more so he put his hand behind her back pulling her that much closer at first it was a simple kiss but turning into a more loving one.

Just as he was about to let her hand go to hold her in his arms she pulled away looking down well he looked confuse, she moved his hand away from her back and turned around "sorry I didn't mean to…I have to go" she pulled her Golden book or what looked like it and ran out the door leave Brandon dumb struck he looked at the books on the table.

"Time Traveling? Strange languages?" he said picking up the books then looked at the open door where Bloom ran from then back at the two books; "what in the world is she checking for Time traveling spells and languages for?" he asked himself then put the books back and head to his room where Sky/Brandon was fast a sleep.

Brandon lay on his bed thinking about why Bloom would search for things like that until something began to flash in his mind; she wouldn't tell were she came from, she and Stella acted secretly around the guys and spoke to her about Brandon as if she was his but that could not be possible then she holds a Golden Book that looked strangely familiar but from where he couldn't tell.

He was now going to find out more about these girls but then before he fell to sleep he closed his eyes and could still feel Bloom kissing him like she missed him like she wanted him for so long. But yet she tasted so sweet and the way she kissed was almost passionately but she was 11 how did she learn to kiss so well Brandon must have felt like a fool kissing someone who almost made him melt to the ground like water. He wanted more and he wanted the truth and Sky would help him to do the same as they might even get girlfriends before they go to Red Fountain school for heroes.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Don't play with magic history books!

A Stella, Bloom, Sky and Brandon story!

Chapter 3: finding more then you asked for!

{Brandon & Sky}

"Tell me that again" Sky begged his blond friend Brandon

"I came towards her asking funny questions until she was leaning against the table and I'm inches away from her and after she answered them some where in the eyeing each other I kissed her best part kissed back but with such love I never thought possible then she ran out on me" Brandon said putting on his shirt like Sky they were getting ready for breakfast, Stella and Bloom were coming to eat with them too.

"But what with the strange books?" Sky asked after Brandon showed him the two books Time traveling and strange Languages. They sat on their bed putting on their sneakers they wore jeans and long sleeve tops it was how they had to dress.

"I think we should go get the girls" Brandon said as they left the room which was not to far from Bloom's and Stella's they couldn't wait to see them again at the ball they passed off like teenage Princess Well Bloom sure did.

"Why would she look for books like that when there's like cooler books in there?" Sky asked

"I don't know but we have to find out why Stella and Bloom are so secretive and act strangely around us I mean the way she kissed was like she hadn't seen me in ages and was making up for it" Brandon said looking at his friends who looked confused Stella almost kissed him but something stopped her.

They reached the girls room and just when Sky was going to knock he and Brandon heard one of them yell "you said we couldn't do stuff like that!"

"Hey forgive me for getting lost in the moment!"

They looked at each other then instead of knocking he opened the door only to find the girls in robes that was just above their knees and their hair wet.

The girls had pillows in their hands and seemed to have an augment Brandon and Sky had to admit for and 11 and 12 year old girls they were really hot. They waited till it was safe before letting them know they were in the room.

Bloom stood with her arms crosses and the pillow hanging from one of her hands, Stella had her hands on her hips with her pillow in one of her hands. "It wasn't really my fault it was Brandon's" Bloom said

"Bloom if we don't be careful around them we might end up in the slammer or worse" Stella said; "unlike you I would stay there but your dad could at least get you out" Bloom pointed out.

"Speaking of which I haven't called him yet" Stella said earning a pillow in her face knocking her to the ground "Stella you have to call him I can't stand around Sky's parents anymore I can tell they hate me. Diaspro even made it clear that a girl like me is not wanted here" Bloom said with fists on both sides.

"She is nothing but a snob and Sky's parents just have to get over it" Stella said getting up as Bloom sat on the bed with her head resting in her hands. "No they never did like me, I'm not a princess and even if I tried I failed well last night"

"Like I said to miss-snob-Diaspro that a princess is seen not heard" Stella said sitting next Bloom who looked at her. Finally Brandon and Sky had heard more then enough to know the girls were hiding something and slowly they heard it when the two spoke.

"Um…girls are you ready for breakfast?" Sky tried to act like they just came in and both girls looked at him and Brandon before they knew it both boys landed on the ground as the girls threw their pillows at them. Then closed the door after ten minutes later and the boys sitting outside by the door "boy who new girls were so good at hitting people with pillows" Sky said out loud.

"you did ask for it bro. but I think we getting somewhere with finding out what was going on" Brandon said remembering Bloom say Sky's parents hated her, ok maybe it was true but hate is a strong word maybe disapprove was better.

The doors opened and Bloom and Stella walked out Bloom wore blue jeans and a T-shirt with short yellow sleeves and high hill sandals and her hair hung lose. Stella wore a green sleeveless dress and high hills that wrapped around her ankles, her hair hung lose with only a head band and long earrings with stars on the ends. "You ready?" Bloom said in a teasing tone the boys nod then lead the way to the dinning room where the king and Queen were. They looked up and noticed the two girl's dresses less like princess even for Stella they did not approve of her outfit.

"Take a seat" the King said which both boys pull out the seats for the girl then helped them in; Brandon sat next to Bloom and Sky next to Stella; the two girls never said one word even as the King spoke to Brandon and Sky.

"you very quiet young ladies is something wrong" the Queen said finally making both look at her "everything is perfect" Stella answered as Bloom felt very out of place with the royals around her.

{Bloom & Stella}

Bloom felt really worried that the boys might have over heard them argue but she was now in a room with Royal people or people who knew how to act Royal in her opinion; somewhere inside Bloom wanted to run out the room but when she looked at the Queens and Kings faces it made her to frightened to move or speak for that matter.

Was it normal to fear Royal people like this? Cause if it was Bloom knew she wouldn't be able to run a Kingdom not on her own anyways; she looked over to Brandon who was staring at her that made her blush and turn back to her food. She did not intend to kiss him nor hold on to him the way she did but her feelings for him was to hard to ignore. The first time they kissed was when the Trix were defeated and it was from a simple kiss did their love grow yeah they may have had trouble on the way also hurting each other but it worked out in the end.

Brandon elbowed her on the side knocking her out her thought only to find that something was vibrating in her pocket. Naturally she would get up and answer it but they were eating with the King and Queen so she had to try act like a Princess excusing herself.

"Sorry your highness but I need to get some air" Bloom lied and Brandon, Sky and Stella could see this as she put her hand on her pocket so it wouldn't look so strange; they nod and she ran out the room to the nearest balcony she could find.

After Breakfast Stella, Brandon and Sky went to find Bloom; Stella could not believe what the royal couple said after Bloom left; "that girl is trouble" the queen had said

"we should keep an eye out on her and Princess Stella something about them being here is not right and she dresses like poor girl" the King said Stella wanted to yelled at them but held it in to spare the questioning of her royal duties and how could the King and Queen of Solaria let their daughter dress they way she did.

After searching a well they found her pacing back and forth on the balcony speaking or demanded something on the phone which Brandon and Sky hadn't got yet but Stella smiled at this.

Bloom looked around then pulled out her phone to answer it, it was an unknown number and she really wanted to answer it but something inside her told her it was important; so she opened the phone then placed it to her ear and could hear breathing on the other end.

"Hello?" Bloom asked

"Where is the Golden Book?" the voice demanded on the other end making Bloom stop pacing with her eyes fully opened.

"Who is this?" Bloom asked hold the phone with shaky hands the voice sounded almost Chinese but the Earth and Melody were the only places she knew china was close too. But why was the phone signal so clear so close.

"don't play games with me little girl I know you and your friend found a way to travel back in time and if you don't tell me where it is you and I will have a very bad meeting plus your friend would have a hard time to head home if you don't tell me" he threatened

"How would you know about this Book you keep going on about? And how do you know me and my friend?" Bloom acted like she didn't know what he was speaking about.

"so you chose to act like this then you should watch your back" and then the phone went die and Bloom looked at the phone worried, suddenly Stella, Brandon and Sky walk in on her she turned to them frightened.

"Bloom are you ok?" Sky asked but Bloom didn't reply

"B. what happened?" Stella asked

"I need to speak with you Stella" Bloom said grabbing Stella by her hand and they walked away from the boys when the two where out of sight Bloom turned to Stella then. "Ok Bloom what's wrong?" Stella asked

"Someone knows about us, about the Book and they after us" Bloom whispered

"That can't be, Bloom what do we do?" Stella said in panic as she held Blooms shoulders

"You call your dad so we can go to Solaria and I'll find some more about this book" Bloom explained

Both ran different ways, Bloom grabbed the Golden Book changing it into the small book to place in her pocket then ran to the Library to find answers. Bloom was frightened to know who it was that knew they had the Book and why they wanted it.

Bloom had gone throw several books and none helped and the time was placing Stella was still worried how to Tell her dad she was in the palace of Erakleon what would he think of her being there in the first place.

Bloom had gone through tones of Book for several hours and she needed air when she went out the palace she felt the cool air through her hair it felt so nice to be out of that prison of a Palace suddenly Sky and Brandon came up be hind her smiling more like smirking.

"Hi guys what's up? Bloom asked

"What up is we can't figure out why you girls are so weird around us all the time" Sky said

"Weird?" Bloom said placing her hands on her hips the boys crossed their arms looking at her annoyed

"Please maybe we can help" Brandon said [oh Sky you don't know how much I want your help] "the thing is if we allow that first you think we're crazy and second it might change everything between you guys and Stella and me, so I'm begging you let Stella and I figure our way back to Solaria" Bloom said holding one of Brandon's hands.

"So you just want to handle this alone? Are you crazy there are people after you we heard you say that" Sky yelled at her

Bloom let go of Brandon's hand then stepped back away from them "I'm sorry I have to go" she ran away from them just past the maze when someone grabbed her "AHHH…" Bloom screamed she could hear Brandon and Sky coming to her but when they caught sight of her the person threw an arrow with a note on it then disappeared with her.

[Brandon & Sky]

Brandon watched in horror as his new girl that he liked was taken by a Tec-no Ninja and left a letter to Stella they knew it was best not to read it but Bloom was Brandon's new found girlfriend; Sky read it "if you planning to leave think again cause your friend is with us now if you want to see her again then bring the Golden Book or else!"

"Dude what do they mean by Golden Book? And why does this have anything to do with Stella and Bloom?" Sky asked

"She has the book" Brandon said remembering Bloom in the library with the Golden Book she tried so hard to hide from him. "What you going on about?" Sky asked as the two rushed in the Kingdom to find Stella.

"they after the Book Bloom had with her in the library that's why she had time Traveling books and strange languages that's why Stella is phoning her dad inside of the King" Brandon explained putting to and to together.

"I get it that Book does Time Traveling maybe more" Sky now getting it; when they reached the room Stella was pacing back and forth distress now they were going to put more bad new for her.

"Stella…Bloom's be kidnapped by someone who wants the Golden Book" Sky said shock took over her face and she grabbed the note from his hand reading it then grabbed his hand saying "then you'll help me find her before my dad comes which is tomorrow"

They ran out the kingdom and into the forest after hiding from guards from the palace, it was getting dark and they had been looking for two hour tops in Brandon's opinion. Sky liked that Stella was still holding his hand but it was only to keep him safe she looked over so they weren't followed. Stella created a small energy ball for light as they went deeper in the woods.

"Why would anyone want to time Travel?" Sky asked causing Stella to let go of his hand then carried on silently Brandon knew she had the answer and that's also why they got Bloom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Don't play with magic history books!

A Stella, Bloom, Sky and Brandon story!

Chapter 4: Trouble, Truth and lies are revealed!

{Stella, Brandon and Sky}

Stella was beginning to worry about Bloom and what the boy's would do if they found out about their little traveling 5 years back in the past thing; then she had her dad panicking on why in the world was she and her new friend was on Erakloen cause at this time she went to do shopping in Magix but now she was stuck on a planet and couldn't tell anyone but Bloom why they here and why they acted so much older then they looked.

"Stella do you even know where you going?" Brandon question adding more pressure on her, Stella stopped to face the guys who looked confused and annoyed.

"She is close and if you don't shut up the baddies will find us!" Stella exclaimed with her hands on her hips; "how do you know she's close?" Sky asked

"Magic now come on!" Stella said walking farther not wanting to fight with her Brandon/Sky and the fact this whole thing with the Golden book was not something she could tell either of them to the fact Bloom told her and that she could change the future for all of them.

After walking a little longer in silence Stella came to a holt hiding behind a tree which Brandon and Sky looked at her confused but did the same when they all looked from behind the tree they saw four Techno-Ninja's in dark full black suits and masks only showing their eyes or eye which was red [weird] to Stella as for Brandon and Sky they knew about these people and where told to stay clear of them for Sky's safety but the Sun and Moon fairy thought other wise.

"Stella this is a bad idea cause we not even allowed this far without protection or weapons and you a princess we could have asked someone to help us find Bloom" Sky said which got a glare from Stella one he was not happy to see.

"Please I'm not afraid of a few old men and for two heroes like yourselves you're acting pretty chicken to me right now, but if you want you two can run home to safety I want my friend back!" Stella snapped at them her insult about them being heroes hurt but when they thought about it they were acting scared even while Brandon had these feelings for Bloom and only got to know a little about her in three days.

"We'll stay and help but…" Brandon was cut off by Stella running off and amazingly snuck in the cave the boys slowly followed and as they entered the cave someone pushed them into the shadows. "Hello we suppose to keep ourselves from being noticed or seen" Stella said as she let go of them and slowly they walked through the shadows to find Bloom.

[Bloom…]

Bloom was put in a chair and her hands tied behind her back well the guys who kidnapped her stood beside her even one had his hands on her shoulders which she tried so hard to shack off but couldn't. "I told you to watch your back" a deep yet Chinese voice came from a chair behind the desk she found in front of her, the person turned in his chair revealing a short tubby old Chinese guy with a thin mustache and wore the old fashioned Chinese guy robe with socks and sandals get-up.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Bloom yelled

"the book where is the Golden book!" he demanded which Bloom chose to act childish like how she looked and acted stupid like not knowing what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about? And how do you know me?" Bloom kept questioning him and acted like she had no idea on the Book which was in her pocket kept safe from people like this guy and his thugs.

"I saw you once with Prince Sky and his friend Brandon and some Brown haired girl, you came to save Diaspro. You were much older but how you changed in a little girl again I want to know" he told her, Bloom couldn't believe this guy not only did know about Bloom and Stella sent back in time but he knew her from the time Sky wanted her to met his Parents with Flora and Brandon along.

"You crazy!" Bloom yelled

"you amaze me for a little girl you tend to be very careful around the Royals and the two boys if I didn't know better I say you were hiding something like the Book and frankly I want to know how you did it how you gone back in time" he demanded as he got off his chair and cupped Bloom's face in his hand with a tough grip.

"You gone nuts you know that now let go of me!" Bloom yelled pulling her face out his hand then looked away to the floor frowning. "You want to know why that book is so important to me little girl, I tell you why it is a Time traveling Book with other things like the want for more or the ability to change fates" Bloom looked up at the last part with shock in her eyes.

"you plan to change the Royal family to poor people and you as the king of this planet" Bloom said in shock; "very smart for a 11 year although I think you knew all this and thought it be best to act dumb to fool me" he said between laughing then stood up straight waving his hand to Bloom which the guy who kidnapped her pulled her out the room through the halls or corridors both his hands held her around her arms in tight grips that it hurt.

"Stop it! You hurting me, let go!" Bloom cried in pain just before she was thrown in a prison. Bloom who used her magic to burn the rope binding her hands behind her back sat up and looked out the prison bars to see the old man smirking. "Another reason I needed you was it needs a magical person to work and you do love books" after he said that he walked away laughing evilly.

"like hell I'll help you creep" Bloom hissed under her breath, her kidnapper hurt her arms and the pain still stung but not as much as the fact that he was going to use her to change Sky's whole world into a horrible fate. Ok on earth she learnt things were ok to be poor but growing up your whole life as a Royal was something they would never bare to lose.

Bloom sat against the wall with her knees high then pulled out the Golden Book and turned it back to its Normal size and opened the pages trying to read if what he said was true. She would feel really terrible to ruin the Royals lives if she helped him; and Sky would never look at her the way he does if he knew or if he even came to save her before that happens.

"the want for more and the ability to change fates" why did this bother her so much maybe because the want for more was kissing Sky or rather Brandon at this point and change of fate she could not bare to see it happen. Just as someone came past she changed it back and shoved it in her pocket and folded her arms well her legs were pulled up to her chest.

"Don't worry little girl, you'll have part of this deal too" her kidnapper mocked

"I will not part take in your idea of ruining the Royals so you can just forget it!" Bloom hissed; "you will part take if you want your friend to live" he said which made Bloom's heart sink and tears form in her eyes. He laughed and walked away from her, leaving the 11 year old Bloom in tears of hurt and pain of what she should do.

{Sky, Stella and Brandon}

"We've been walking for hours now, yet no sign of Bloom anywhere" Sky said

"We still have to find her, these guys might do something horrible to her" Brandon said

Just then Stella stopped putting her hand up to stop then "quiet I hear something" Stella said they listen closely as they stood in the shadows next to a room they stayed quiet listening.

"you amaze me for a little girl you tend to be very careful around the Royals and the two boys and if I didn't know better I would think you hiding something like the book and frankly I want to know how you did it how you gone back in time!" he yelled

"you nuts you know that now let me go!" they could hear that was Bloom, Stella just wanted to use her sun magic to knock the person senseless but the boys looked at each other confused about the time traveling thing.

"What's he going on about Stella?" Brandon asked but Stella just silenced him with her hand covering his mouth "shut it I need to hear what's going on!" Stella said then when removing her hand she leaned in more to listen so did the guys.

"do You want to know why the Book is so important to me little girl, I tell you why it is, it's a Time Traveling Book and has other things like the want for more and the ability to change fates" he said this Made Stella cover her mouth in shock well the Boys began to understand a little more but they were still in the shadows of the whole thing the change of fates made no sense to them.

"you plan to change the Royals to become poor people and you king" Bloom yelled which now got the boys they looked over to Stella who almost felt Sick as all her natural beauty was gone leaving her every pale. "Hey Stella you ok?" Sky asked holding her by the shoulders.

"I will be when I'm done with him!" Stella hissed

"Very smart for an 11 year old although I think you knew about all of this and chose to act dumb to fool me" the person said

Just then Stella, Brandon and Sky leaned against the wall as one of the Ninja's came out with Bloom her hands tied behind her back and cried out "Stop it! You hurting me, let go!" he had been holding tightly around her arms that Brandon saw tears about to run out of Bloom's eyes.

They got up and slowly followed him well until the creep came past them which they ducked back in the shadows and could hear him say "another reason I need you is because the book needs a magical person to work and you do love Books!" ok now Stella was getting pied off with his insults and wanting to use Bloom like that.

"Like hell I'll help you creep" they could hear Bloom say barely as the guy walked away again they walked on looking through prison ceils for her knowing she was here because her voice echoed through the halls. Brandon was utterly angered on how they hurt her and wanted to use her to hurt his family, Sky felt the same as for Stella her anger grew so did her powers boiling in her body.

Just then the guy who hurt bloom walked up to the one ceil and stood by it; "don't worry little girl you'll have a part in this" he laughed as Bloom replied "I will not part take in ruining the Royals so you can just forget it!" brave as the three friends thought she acted what the guy said stopped them thinking positive.

"You will part take if you want your friend to live" he laughed as he walked past the three, as much and Brandon and Sky wanted to hurt him they were to young and small so they be useless and would get in danger. Stella went up to the ceil followed by the boys who found a small figure curled up against the wall crying they knew it was Bloom, Stella used a spell she learnt in Alfea to open the ceil causing Bloom to look up then both run up to each other in a hug.

"He knows everything!" Bloom cried as Stella pulled out the hug then took her hand running out the ceil with the boys behind them glad they found Bloom but worried they make it out alive. They made it half way until Bloom's Kidnapper caught sight of them before he could call for help, Bloom picked up a piece of wood then jumped in the air and hit him hard over the head knocking him out.

"where you learn to do that?" both Sky and Brandon asked but they didn't get answer as the girls ran for the exit the boys followed quickly not long they managed to get out and kept running through the forest till they made it to the Royal grounds where both girls fell to their knees as for the boys they looked back to see if the ninja's followed them which none did.

"Bloom are you ok?" Brandon asked seeing her hold her one arm in pain as the other pushed her up to her feet, Stella did the same and just as they thought they were clear the guards of the Kingdom ran up to them they grabbed the four of them by the arms and dragged them inside to the thrown room to find the King and Queen angered at them and frown mostly at the weak looking red head barely able to stand holding her one arm.

"Where in heaven's name have you boys been!" the King yelled

"We had a little problem" Sky said

"And why is the Princess of Solaria and her friend look so out of it?" the Queen said

Before anyone could answer Bloom fell to her knees in pain "it's…it's my fault please don't yell at them the Ninja people kidnapped me and they just came to save me" Bloom said in pain her face was showing that whatever happened she was badly hurt Sky and Brandon tried to help her to her feet also amazed Bloom was taking the blame so they wouldn't land up in too much trouble.

"The Techno Ninja's came here for you why?" the King asked shocked

"What did they want?" the queen asked but Bloom and Stella remained quiet

"Your highness please can I take my friend to rest she had been hurt while there?" Stella asked politely which they nodded then Stella put Bloom's one arm around her shoulder and the her other arm Bloom's waist pulling her along the halls Stella stopped just by the door after she over her the Royals say "that girl and the princess are up to something Brandon and Sky you are to find out what" the King said

"yes sir" both boys replied Stella had gone off as the boys turned to follow them the time they got to the girls, Stella closed their room door and they couldn't help feel worried about them.

{Stella & Bloom}

"Stella thanks for coming to save me" Bloom said laying on her stomach with the Golden Book in front of her well Stella was using her magic to try make the girls more cloths and shoes. "Next time when you plan on finding books that laying around leave them" Stella replied

"You call your dad?" Bloom asked

"Yeah he's not happy about it and mom will find out too and they coming tomorrow afternoon" Stella replied "I need to get us back before we go to Solaria" Bloom said

"Well for now you need to rest anyway our outfits are done" Stella said then clicked her fingers changing them into their PJ's; Bloom still couldn't believe they came after her even if she thought they would never dare come in the face of danger unless Stella dragged them which is what she did.

Bloom over to her and saw her fast asleep with her candles light, Bloom put the book in the desk draw then snack out then walked to a Balcony showing the rose Garden the one Brandon showed her before, she rested her arms on the edge of the balcony breathing the cool air that brow and the moon light shone perfectly that it shown most of the things in the place.

{Brandon & Bloom}

After everything happened today Brandon could hardly sleep after what he heard today and after how his parents treated Bloom even while she took the blame on herself so they three of them wouldn't be in such trouble. Brandon looked over Sky who was sleeping like nothing happened.

Sometimes it amazed Brandon how his friend could sleep without worrying so much like him, out of all the thinking he been doing he thought it would be best to get some fresh air so he put his night top on then snack out his room walking through the halls that were dead silence when he noticed one of the Balcony windows open, he went to close it until he saw Bloom leaning on the balcony.

The moonlight shone on her making her skin look almost flawless and her hair blew through the wind cold air she had only a short top on and short shorts with leg warmers and slippers. She let out a sigh taking in the air, slowly Brandon made it behind her then tapped her on the shoulder which made her jump letting out a scream in fright.

When she turned around to see him she placed her one hand on her chest trying to calm herself down. "You should be resting" he said which Bloom stood up straight then turned back to the balcony maybe to avoid his questioning eyes.

"I'm fine really" Bloom said in a concern tone

"You didn't look fine to me in the Throne room you looked like you were about to pass out" Brandon said standing next to her resting his arms on the Balcony looking at her well she looked at the Ross Garden.

"You sure are brave and you stood up for us even if you could have been hurt by that guy" Brandon said gaining a slight blush on her cheeks as she looked at him. "I guess I'm just one for danger" Bloom joked which surprised Brandon.

"I just wish you told me where you from and why you and Stella are trying so hard to hide it from us" Brandon said. "Brandon as much as that sounds great it's not something you should know" Bloom replied turning to face him, he did the same both standing meters away from each other and all Brandon wanted to do was kiss her but something about the way she acted now was not going to let him do that.

"why are you so distant?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders, she looked at this then looked back at him; "cause I don't belong in your world and if you knew where I came from you won't like me for the person you think I am" Bloom replied

"Then tell me so I can understand" he said

But she shook her head as a no then pulled out of his hold on her and ready to walk back to her room. But Brandon grabbed her wrist stopping her and spun her around that made her almost bump into him if she didn't place her hands on his chest to stop herself.

"Bloom this might sound funny but ever since you and Stella came in here I completely fell for you, you made me want you" at the last part Bloom remember what the guy said "the want for more" no he couldn't want her not now, she needed to get back to the future before he did something that could change her fate and his.

"Brandon please stop…i can't let you say those words to me…I have to go and rest" Bloom said pulling herself away again this time managing to leave without him and even walking to her room she could hear footsteps coming behind her.

She quicken her pace to run into her room so no one could get her, once she reached the door and opened it and made her way to her bed then climbed in wishing none of this happened not to them anyway. She had no way to return to the present and tomorrow Stella's father was going to collect them to take them to Solaria.

Just as she was about to fall asleep someone knocked on their door, she got up not wanting Stella to wake then opened the door to find Brandon in front of her. "What are you still up for?" Bloom asked holding the door half open and staring at him confused.

He didn't answer but grabbed her arm pulling her out the room and pushed her against the hall walls next to her room with the door still a little open, he put his hand on both sides of her shoulder looking in her now widen eyes. "Brandon what's up with you?" Bloom asked nervous.

"You that's what's up" he replied

"You starting to scare me" Bloom replied

"I don't mean to scare you; I just want to know why you don't want me near you?" Sky asked

"Brandon it's late and I don't want to get in any more trouble then I already am" Bloom said trying to get out from his grasp. "Stop acting all brave and mysterious and tell me why you don't like me?" Brandon asked

"Brandon I do like you but I don't want to change our fates so please leave it" Bloom begged

"Then tell me why they wanted you so badly?" he asked leaning closer to her; "it has something to do with you and Stella being here isn't it" he said which made Bloom look away in silence.

"Speak to me" he begged

"I can't! Brandon please don't push me to tell you something you should not know about" Bloom begged looking back at him, he could tell something was stopping her and she refused to tell anyone except Stella and as close as their faces were he could tell she wanted to run for her life.

"Bloom I can tell you wants to run away from me, but I want something too" he said

"What's that?" Bloom said now leaning her face forward studding him in hopes she would find out why he wanted her to tell her secret or something else before for she could think anymore on it he pressed his lips against hers.

He's hands that held her by the shoulders somehow found away around her waist to pull her deeper in the Kiss, last time she let him get to her and she even wanted more of it just cause of how Sky kissed her. But know after everything she learnt today she had to stop him and herself from getting lost in the kiss. She could feel his hands traveling up and down her back to just want her and never wanted to let go.

She pressed her hands on his chest to try push him off her but the memory of Sky and their love was too much to push away. So as much as she wanted this to last she pushed him off her breaking their kiss. He looked down at her confused but still had one hand behind her back and the other stroking her hair. "Bloom why did you pull away?" Brandon asked

"Brandon I have to leave tomorrow and I really want this but you royalty or part of one anyway and I'm just someone you just met, I am glad you saved me but I can't be part of your world" she said looking down know it was the only way for him to understand she couldn't change their fates.

"what are you saying?" he asked lifting her chin to look up at him; "that I've got a world I belong too and Stella maybe royalty but we can't stay in a world that we not from, I know it's confused but this is the only way I can explain it" Bloom said she gave him a small kiss on the lips before going in her room saddened by how things had to be.

Brandon who walked back to his room was confused and disappointed that the only girl he really wanted and maybe loved told him she didn't belong in his world but a world that he could not be part of yet. He lay on his bed wishing what she said was nothing but words that came out cause she was scared but the fact of the matter was she somehow answered his questions in a way which he did not plan to hear like that.

He could never forget how she felt in his arms or how she kissed or even how she tasted cause out of all the girls and princesses who came here for party's she had the one thing none of them had. It was the way she made the same old things turn into fun and the why she loved the books in the library was something he couldn't wrap around his brain; Stella also had a way to make them look gorgeous even Sky had a hard time breathing around Stella their personalities, their act of less then Princesses, and the bravery to face danger that could have them killed was something the boys wished they could have had a long time ago.

And Bloom as brave and noble as she was even if the King and Queen disapproved of her, Brandon found her to be more then an Angel but the girl he never wanted to see go. After long wishing and thinking he drifts of to Sleep and with only Bloom in his mind.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Don't play with magic history books!

A Stella, Bloom, Brandon and Sky story!

Chapter 5: the two girls who changed the boys live!

{Brandon & Sky}

"So they leaving today, man what a bummer" Sky said as he and Brandon got ready for breakfast; they only met the two wonderful girls in their lives 4 days ago now they had to leave.

"what's more is Bloom said she doesn't belong in my world and Stella too" Brandon said getting up, the two had got up earlier to dress and could talk a bit but not the one talk they wanted to have. "Wow no that hurts" Sky said feeling bad not only for his friend but for himself to lost Stella that clearly wasn't part of their world.

"let's just go get the girls" Brandon said which Sky nodded then both left the room, walking down the halls passing room after room until their reached the girl's room; they opened the door slowly only to find the two packing or throwing their cloths in backpacks which they such knew the two didn't come here with.

Bloom wore blue jeans and a top with yellow short sleeves and her hair tied into a pony with high hill sandals, Stella wore a mini orange skirt with a bikini green top and high hills with flowers on the top and a purple head band. Most of their stomachs and legs.

"It will be ok I promise" Stella said putting her one hand on Bloom's shoulder stopping her then looked up at her friend. "nothing is ok Stella, I hurt Brandon and I couldn't find anything to help us get back" Bloom said in a hurt tone both Boys looked at each other concerned but looked back at the two Bloom now stood by the window looking out well Stella sat on the bed.

"What's the plan now?" Stella asked

"Frankly I don't know, Stella I always wanted to be a fairy to have adventures to have the feeling of magic but now…" Bloom paused

"You regret being one" Stella said

"I don't know" Bloom replied looking back at Stella looking hurt and confused.

"Tell you what when we get to Solaria I promise to show you something that might answer your question" Stella said holding both Bloom's hands smiling which somehow made Bloom smile.

"Guess we should go" Bloom said then both clicked their fingers making their stuff fit in their bags and closed it. "um…sorry girls but we need to go" Sky said causing the two to turn to them then both followed the boys out when they reached the dinning room.

The guys helped the girls in their chairs the king and Queen looked shocked at Stella's outfit not so much of Bloom's they began to eat and drink their tea's in silence; Brandon looked over to Bloom who showed sadness, Stella just acted angered and confused, Sky looked and Brandon worried.

"So your father is picking you girls up?" the King said which made both girls look up.

"Yes sir, Stella's father should come soon" Bloom answered for the first time, "it's your highness young lady" the Queen said sternly.

Brandon thought he saw tears forming in Bloom's eyes but hung her head to hide her face; Stella noticed this and stood up causing everyone to look at her "ok, I'm tired of you always disapproving of my friend, she is just as much royalty as you bunch of Snobs!" Stella yelled then got out from the table pulling Bloom away from the four Royals "Come on B. we have better places to be" Stella told her friend who looked back at Brandon and Sky then followed Stella.

"the king of Solaria did not teach that girl proper manners and dressing" the Queen said, at this time the boys pulled themselves away from the table not wanting to yell at the King and Queen. "I think the red head must have made her dress and act like that" the king implied.

"Brandon, Sky please stop acting so caring around the two girls" the Queen begged

"Sorry but we cannot do that, we share feelings for them and if you don't approve of it then tough" Brandon said shocking the King and Queen and surprising Sky who smirked soon after as they left to find the girls who probably was outside.

{Bloom & Stella}

Bloom looked at Stella as they grabbed their back packs and Bloom grabbed the Golden book holding it close to her chest; "the nervier of those Snobs, it hurts when they treat you like that" Stella complained as they walked through the halls towards the front doors. "it's fine Stella I guess I have to get use to the fact I'm never going to be that Princess one day to restore my kingdom" Bloom said hanging her head in shame but Stella put her arm around Bloom's shoulder.

Once they got outside they went to the lake when they first got sight of themselves, they sat next to it looking at them selves; "you know I never thought I looked funny when I was small" Bloom laughed

"At least I'm 12 not 6 cause boy was I ugly" Stella said looking at a confused Bloom. "I highly dough that Stella, you always look great in anything you wear." Bloom said smiling.

"listen B. whatever anyone says you always a princess to me and the other winx" Stella smiled Bloom leaned against the tree with her arms folded behind her neck looking up at the sky "I miss them, I miss Kiko" Bloom said she felt Stella laying on her lap with her hair hanging over Bloom's legs, the both of them lay on the ground remembering their memories of their first, Second and third year in Alfea and the troubles and fun times they had.

"What if you went back to Earth what would your parent think you were?" Stella said looking to her side to look at Bloom who kept looking up at the sky. "Probably hanging with my boyfriend and his band" Bloom replied

"You had a boy in a band, totally cool what was his name" Stella questioned

"doesn't matter it was a long time ago" Bloom replied not wanting to tell her friend about Andy the boy she thought loved her deeply but the fact was they both just acted like that to have the feeling of special. But Sky oh Sky he saved her from a Troll, he made sure she never did anything stupid ok he hide secrets that hurt her but he loved her and when she was Dark Bloom he said to her "Bloom please come back I love you" yes his love was deeper then Andy ever gave her. Now the fact the two girls went back in time this made their heart hard to push away the boys they jump over a cliff for.

"My dad should be here soon B." Stella said looking back at the sky like Bloom both remained quiet the Golden Book beside of Bloom was the only thing causing them to wish for the return to the present to love their boyfriends to let them say those three words to deepen their kisses to have the wonderful feeling of them around.

[Brandon & Sky]

The boys walked outside in search of the girls when a carriage parked in front of the palace revealing the King of Solaria. "You boys know where my daughter is?" he asked them, both shook their heads but said they find the girls.

They ran all over the grounds until they found the two laying besides the river, Bloom resting her arms behind her Neck leaning on the tree as for Stella she lay on Bloom's lap with her hair across Bloom's legs both looking into the sky like in search of something.

When Stella asked "you going back to earth when we reach Solaria?"

"Yeah, I mean at this time you and I haven't met so we have to go back to where we belong" Bloom replied wasn't Earth a none magical place? How could the girls not knowing each other when they spent so much time together almost close to sisters? The boys made their way to the girls then when the two looked up and sat up both Boys caught a glace of the Golden Book next to Bloom.

"Stella your dad is here" Sky said

"guess this is it" Bloom said both got up dusting themselves then picked up their back packs and Bloom holding the book close to her chest with both arms as her bag hung on one shoulder; the four teens made it to the carriage to find the King and Queen of Erakleon and the King of Solaria standing watching the four stand in front of them.

Bloom looked away from the Royal families cause of her not belonging in their world Brandon could see this, Stella and Sky turned to each other then hugged one another in more then a friendly hug but a loving one. "I'll never forget you Stella" Sky said

"Trust me you will see me again" Stella said

Stella couldn't hold it back any longer and grabbed Sky's shirt pulling him into a loving kiss she wanted so long, Bloom hadn't seen this before and was more focused on Brandon as the to were face to face trying to pretend this moment wasn't happening.

"Bloom why won't you stay here with me?" Brandon asked

Bloom placed on hand on his cheek sighing "sometimes you have to leave the person you truly care about even if it means…well you get what I'm saying." Bloom said smiling softly

"please don't leave me, I need you with me" Brandon begged taking hold of Bloom's hand on his cheek; Bloom looked back to Stella who stood next to Sky shacking her head, Bloom turned back to Brandon then stepped away from him.

"I'm sorry Brandon but I don't want to repeat history that is not suppose to happen this way" as Bloom said that the Golden Book began to glow brightly, Stella ran up to Bloom holding her hand "Bloom something's happening" Stella yelled

The Royals and the Boys watched as that glow spun around the girls who held each other, screaming in fear the boys watched in horror as the two girls began to fade just before they faded completely Bloom lip word Brandon "I never forget you Sky" and just like that the two faded away leaving the royals in shock and the boys to horrified to move but Brandon now realized she knew who he really was but called him Brandon for his safely.

Sky or rather finally got the kiss he wanted from Stella but lost her after Bloom said something causing the boys to lose the girls they fell for in a flash.

{Back five years in the present}

Bloom and Stella were pushed apart when they reappeared in the Red Fountain court yard, Bloom hit against the tree and Stella hit the other Tree across from Bloom both in pain but when they opened their eyes to find Sky and Brandon in front of them holding them. And at the right age.

"Bloom are you ok?" Sky asked

"Stella what happened to you?" Brandon asked

When both girls got to their feet they practically jumped in their boyfriends arms and kissed them passionately; when they broke apart both girls smiled with tears in their eyes. "I love you Sky" Bloom said

"I love you too Bloom" Sky said confused

"Oh I missed you my sweet heart" Stella said

"I never get tired of hearing you say that my cupcake" he replied

Bloom found the Book next to her and picked it up; "we need to red of that Bloom" Stella said "and I know where!" Bloom said angry.

The four teenagers walked through the woods to the lake Bloom sister lived both girls looked at each other then Stella nodded which made Bloom walk a few steps in the water then stop then dropped the book in the farthest part of the lake by her sisters cave or grotto.

"I will never play with books like that" Bloom swore to herself under her breath then returned to the guys and Stella; "ready for our date" Sky said to Bloom holding her by the waist which Brandon did to Stella too.

"I thought you never ask" both girls said then laughed holding on to their loved ones never wanting anything like that to happen again; they remember very little of what happened in the past but what they do remember is how they looked and how hard it had to act like someone everyone thought you were.

Through out the date Bloom loved listening about Sky wrestling a dragon and how much he missed her over the weekends. "Sky can I ask you something?" Bloom asked as the couple walked through the wood alone. "Of course" he replied.

"Do you have any memory of two funny looking girls in your childhood?" Bloom asked

"strangely I do, but they weren't strange they were cool and their was this girl who looked a lot like you and every time I kissed her it was like nothing on earth" Sky replied making Bloom blush hearing this.

"I know you don't want the feeling of her…" Sky was cut off by Bloom kissing him so passionately that he could have sworn it was Bloom in his child hood, he returned the kiss.

"I'm happy you had someone that was different that you liked then Diaspro" Bloom said before kissing him again.

"Stella why would you ask me if there was a strange girl in my past?" Brandon asked surprised by his girlfriend; "just want to know how you felt for her" Stella said

"She was gorgeous like you in fact she looked like you and her friend was funny too they were brave so noble so sister like whether it was from the Royals or from Daispro and her clones" Brandon laughed at the last part but Stella loved to hear how much he thought of them.

"Did you ever kiss her?" Stella asked

"yeah and I swear she kissed like nothing I ever thought was possible and also strange as it sounds it almost like kissing you" Brandon said worried of Stella reaction, but instead of anger she laughed "what's so funny?" he asked

"nothing just the fact that I know you love me for me" Stella said then kissed him like Bloom did to Sky saying the same things; even if the girls acted strangely the boys felt like the girls they met were the ones they had locked in a kiss and were dating for three years now.

"Sky have I ever told you that I'm glad you saved me before" Bloom said

"I swear the girl I met said the same thing" Sky replied making Bloom giggle

They walked back to Alfea saying goodbye to their boys they went inside arm in arm well the boys left confused but happy.

"Guess something's are better left in the past" Bloom said

"You got that straight girl, I'm so happy the boys remember us" Stella said

"To bad they never remembered our names" Stella said

"Nah I think that way life is so much more better if things remain like the way it should" Bloom said smiling.

And from that moment the both promised to play with Books that change history or their fates.

The end


End file.
